Sol
by hikari-loka
Summary: El eres una estrella fugaz que no podía ser alcanzado por nada, tan brillante y hermosa en el cielo que iluminaba todo a su paso, en cambio él… apenas era un astro fijo, sin mucha luz y apático, jamás podría estar a su lado, sólo podía aceptar la tranquilidad de saber que mínimo, compartían el mismo espacio. Basado en el mini comic de astros de: tjwjddl75


_El eres una estrella fugaz que no podía ser alcanzado por nada, tan brillante y hermosa en el cielo que iluminaba todo a su paso, en cambio él… apenas era un astro fijo, sin mucha luz y apático, jamás podría estar a su lado, sólo podía percibir la cálida luz que desprendía su hermano y que le daba un poco de tranquilidad al saber mínimo, compartían el mismo espacio._

* * *

Choromatsu observó su alrededor con aburrimiento, aquel espacio aburrido y oscuro sólo lo fastidiaba mas. A pesar de ser un astro mensajero, desde hace tiempo había cumplido con su ronda y ahora sólo le quedaba salir a cruzar por los cielos sin algún objetivo en concreto, ni el ayudar a su hermano a madurar lo entretenía, más aún, sabiendo que el menor ya lo había logrado y que solo lo hizo por estar con su amado. Aún no entendía como pudo atreverse a cometer (en su opinión) el mayor error de su vida…dejar la casa por un humano. Jamás pensó ver derramado tanto polvo cósmico de aquellos ojos dorados al punto de crear un camino que iluminó el cielo y ganó varios espectadores, apareciendo en las noticias de aquel lugar llamado Tierra como un evento meteorológico inesperado. Incluso su hermano trato de consolarlo, pero no logro nada, ni su luz podía reemplazar la que el menor producía cuando estaba con aquel humano, como los mayores sólo les quedó apoyarlo, más cuando el mayor de todos se entrometió y le dio el permiso de marcharse.

La cara de su madre no tuvo precio cuando le había declarado lo ocurrido y le habían transmitido la petición del menor para volver a la Tierra con su ser querido, pero, al ver aquellos ojos con tanta ilusión y enamorados, todos lo aceptaron.

Ahora que lo pensaba, envidiaba un poco al menor, desde entonces su luz no hizo otra cosa que crecer, y cada vez que lo descubría observando aquel planeta con aquel sujeto, sólo lo notaba iluminarse más, era evidente que lo amaba. Sin embargo, el verlo así, sólo le hacía dar cuenta de lo mucho que lo envidiaba, desearía poder brilla como él.  
Sabía que nunca había sido el más brillante de sus hermanos. De hecho, su parte sensata lo hacía así, aun cuando su ego luego lo hiciera encenderse hasta lastimar, aparte de eso no tenía más, solo era un gajo de estrella fugaz sin luz, no era como Karamatsu que trataba de destacar aunque terminará siendo doloroso, ni como Osomatsu. Hablando de Osomatsu, él siempre fue el más brillante, quien a pesar de las circunstancias había logrado sobresalir. Incluso cuando se enfrentaron a ese hoyo negro de Tougou el siempre estuvo adelante, saliéndose con la suya y dejando en todo, una felicidad que iluminaba y hacia iluminarse a los demás

…Realmente él nunca podría ser como él, tan...lejos…

Sólo podía verlos desde la lejanía y conformarse con una poco de aquel calor que desprendía, deseándolo muy en su interior…esperen ¿Qué? No, el no podría envidiar su hermano, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquello no era correcto, eso era lo que te hacía convertirte en hoyo negro, ¡Aquellos sentimientos negativos!

…pero en su corazón...

…De verdad era una mala persona, por eso no brillaba. Si tan solo...

-Choromatsu

…No fue tan desconsiderado…

-Choromatsu

Sin poca gracia.

-Choro...

Ni con tanto orgullo

-CHOROMATSU

-¿Ah?

Se sorprendió al ver a su hermano tan cerca y abrazándolo, tuvo que cerrarlos ojos porque parecía brillar de más, tanto que lastimaba y quemaba.

-¡Oye!, ¿Q-qué hace?

Como pudo se separó de él, su piel quemaba, sin embargo había una sensación de calidez en ella.

-¡¿Cómo que qué?! ¡Ven acá!-lo volvió a intentar a abrazar pero se escapó, nunca lo abrazaba y era extraño, las estrellas nunca se abrazaban, al menos de que algo raro estuviera pasando, a menos que...

\- ¡Deja de resistir!-le tomó las manos- ¡Estabas apagándote!- escuchó la preocupación en su voz –además, flotabas sin sentido, por un momento pensé que...

Por fin miró a los ojos de su hermano, luego a sus manos y de nuevo de regreso, ahora podía percaptarse de la expresión de desesperación en su mirada y como lo sostenía con fuerzas, en primera instancia no los sintió, pero ahora recordaba la fuerte sensación de frío que le invadía mientras se iba perdiendo en sus pensamientos, ¡Había estado a punto de quedar helado! y no solo eso, aquellos solo significaba algo, la muerte o convertirse en agujero negro, era por eso que su hermano lo había abrazado, ¡Pensó que se iba a ir!. No había calculado meterse tanto en sus pensamientos y ahora entendía la reacción del otro.  
Por un momento sintió sus mejillas rojas, y como su brillo aumentaba por la vergüenza, quiso zafarse pero su hermano no lo soltó, lo mantenía fuertemente agarrado.

-E-estoy bien

-¡No! ¡No estás! ¿En qué rayos pensabas?

No quería decirle que se encontraba pensando en él y en como lo envidiaba, no aguantaría la vergüenza, así que mintió.

-En jyushimatsu

\- ahh…- observó como el otro se relajaba pero el agarrar se mantenía, así que en su descuido, se soltó. Ahora más cálido podía desviar el tema

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¡No deberías estar haciendo tus deberes!

Observó como su hermano se relajaba y hacia su típico gesto con la nariz, eso le alivió, se había salvado.

-Nada, se los dejé a Karamatsu y como quería ser un buen hermano, aceptó-soltó una pequeña risa por su jugarreta

-Eso no...

-Pero no importa, deja de preocuparte -le volvió a agarrar de la mano y comenzó a avanzar y subir de velocidad

-o-oye

-A pesar de que no me quieras decir-sintió su corazón pararse al escuchar aquella declaración y el tono usado-¡Está bien!, ¡Vamos a pasear!

Quiso replicar por la observación, pero de su boca no salió nada, sabía que no podía objetarle…ya lo había descubierto. Por algo era su niisan

-No me asustes de nuevo...

Sintió como el agarre temblaba pero seguía firme, y su brillo volvió a subir, sabía que Osomatsu no lo soltaría hasta que se asegurará de que hubiera recuperado todo su calor, pero, ahora que lo veía mientras aceleraba para volar por el lugar se dedicó unos minutos a contemplarlo, desde ese ángulo viéndolo desde atrás parecía tan maduro, responsable, incluso parecía un...

-..Sol

-¿Dijiste algo?

No pudo detener aquellas palabras que se le escaparon de la boca e intento disimularlas con una tos

-¡Nada!

-Bueno-lo vio encogerse de hombros y aumentar la velocidad

Una vez que se sintió a salvó, dejo escapar un suspiro y respiró, casi lo descubrían, era una vergüenza decir eso, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no podía negarlo, su hermano podía pasar por un sol, una estrella tan grande y madura que era el centro de un sistema, arrastrando a los demás a su alrededor, sin embargo nunca lo diría en voz alta a menos que quisiera ser el centro de burlas, aunque en el fondo sabia que lo admiraba y que al sentir la calidez de aquella mano comprobaba que era verdad, tal vez, desde un principio debió admitirlo, el era un sol y el sólo una estrella minúscula que podía rodar alrededor de él…

-Bien, ahora sí, ¡Vamos!

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el mayor lo agarró por la cintura y lo abrazo, cuando vino a percatarse su hermano, ya lo tenía atrapado y empezó bien a andar a alta velocidad en dirección a la estrella que era su casa, le iba a reprochar, pero cuando subió la mirada y vio la sonrisa del mayor, no pudo sino corresponder y sonreír

-Idiota, vamos a chocar y se van a combinar nuestros polvos

-Déjalo, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos-juró escuchar una pequeña risa tras esa declaración pero la dejó pasar.

Sin más, cerrar los ojos y fundirse en la velocidad, y por un momento se sintió feliz. Más relajado, también comenzó a cerrar los ojos para poder sentir en camino, pero más que nada, para sentir el aura del mayor. Ahora sólo eran uno en medio de la inmensidad del espacio, un cometa fugaz, ellos dos, solos.

Si… tal vez no podía ser como su hermano, pero si podía esta junto a él…

* * *

-¡Waaa!, Ichimatsu ¡Todo es muy bonito!

Ichimatsu no pensaba traer al menor a aquel lugar y menos sabiendo que iban a observar estrellas, después de todo no había persona que supiera más que eso que Jyushimatsu que era una, pero el menor había insistido y tampoco se tentó a decirle que no.

Asintió y siguió acomodando las cosas. Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando le jalaron la manga

-Ichimatsu, ¡Mira! Son ellos

El mayor subió a mirada y vio el cielo una luz muy brillante, al principio no entendió pero luego hizo memoria y se acercó al telescopio para rectificar su teoría, pasaron unos minutos y luego, convencido, se separó para dejar escapar una risa, ahora recordaba la plática que había tenido con su estrellita

 _-No sé mucho, pero alguna vez cuando sea estrella madura, me gustaría surcar el cielo como un cometa con mis hermanos_

 _El mayor desvío la mirada de sus anotaciones y miró al menor atento y dudoso_

 _-¿Cometa?  
_

 _-¡Sí!-vio al menor sonreír- ¡cuando éramos pequeños lo hacíamos juntos, nos tomábamos de la mano y nos abrazábamos para agarrar gran velocidad e irnos por el cielo! Era divertido- dejó escapar una risita- pero los que más lo hacían eran Osomatsuniisan y Choromatsuniisan, eran muy unidos-lo vio ocultar su sonrisa detrás de sus mangas como si aquello fuera un gran secreto  
_

 _El mayor solo asintió y le regresó la sonrisa, había oído esos nombres antes de la boca del otro pero nunca había comentado nada_

 _-Era muy bonito, ellos siempre dejaban una estela muy brillante de color_ _naranja_

 _¿Naranja?_ En ese momento lo escuchó y lo creyó imposible, pero ahora, viendo el cielo y observando la estrella, sabiendo aquello y después de haber conocido a los otros, escuchar sus historias, entendía algo

-esos idiotas

-¿Dijiste algo Ichimatsu? -lo miró curiosos el menor

-Nada- y siguió con sus anotaciones.


End file.
